ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Morikawa Jouji/Artwork
Over the past 30+ years, Morikawa has released a lot artwork, made tributes to various other mangaka, match posters, book covers, posters to promote boxing, school emblem, and a variety of other things. Past Series Silhouette Night = Morikawa - Silhouette Night - 01.png Morikawa - Silhouette Night - 02.png |-| Kazuya NOW = Morikawa - Kazuya NOW - 01.png Morikawa - Kazuya NOW - Volume 1.png |-| Signal Blue = Signal Blue Cover.png |-| Ai ni Iku yo = Ai ni Iku yo - Cover.png Ai ni Iku yo - 01.png Ai ni Iku yo - 02.png Tributes to other Mangaka Ashita No Joe = Ashita No Joe.png|Ashita No Joe Ashita No Joe - Ippo - 01.png Ashita No Joe - Ippo with hat.png Ashita No Joe - Kamogawa.png Ashita No Joe - Magazine - Ippo - 01.png Ashita No Joe - Nekota corner.png |-| Weekly Shonen Magazine Series = Fairy Tail - 10th Anniversary - by Hiro Mashima.png|10th Anniversary of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima.png|Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima The Heroic Legend of Arslan - by Yoshiki Tanaka.png|The Heroic Legend of Arslan - by Yoshiki Tanaka UQ Holder - by Ken Akamatsu.png|UQ Holder - by Ken Akamatsu Diamond No Ace - Morikawa.png|Diamond No Ace - Yuji Terajima |-| Other Series = Fuuka.png JJM - Joshi Judoubu Monogatari by Makoto Kobayashi.png|JJM - Joshi Judoubu Monogatari by Makoto Kobayashi Kamen Rider - Ippo.png|Kamen Rider - Ippo KochiKame by Akimoto Osamu .png|KochiKame by Akimoto Osamu Mou, Shimasen kara vol 4 cover.png|Mou, Shimasen kara vol 4 cover Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji - by Nobuyuki Fukumoto - 500th Chapter.png|Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji - by Nobuyuki Fukumoto - 500th Chapter Grappler Baki - 20 years.png|Grappler Baki - 20th Anniversary Morikawa - 25 years Baki.png|Baki by Keisuke Itagaki - 25 years Morikawa - Capeta - Chapter 100 tribute.png|Capeta by Masahito Soda - Chapter 100 Morikawa - I won't do it anymore - Tribute.png|I won't do it anymore - Tribute Morikawa - Kindaichi Shounen - 01.png|Kindaichi Shounen - 100 million volumes sold Morikawa - Kindaichi Shounen - 02.png|Kindaichi Shounen M league M League Finals 2018 = Everyone_ professional mahjong league.png|Professional Mahjong League ippo_ professional mahjong league.png|Makunouchi Ippo - EX Furin Kazan kumi_ professional mahjong league.png|Mashiba Kumi - KONAMI Mahjong Sports Nippon mashiba_ professional mahjong league.png|Mashiba Ryō - SEGA SAMMY Phoenix miyata_ professional mahjong league.png|Miyata Ichirō - TEAM RAIDEN / Raiden sendo_ professional mahjong league.png|Sendō Takeshi - Akasaka Dorvans takamura_ professional mahjong league.png|Takamura Mamoru - Shibuya ABEMAS volg_ professional mahjong league.png|Alexander Volg Zangief - U-NEXT Pirates |-| Other Mahjong Related = Mahjong League - Miyata, Takamura, Mashiba, Volg - 2019.png|Mahjong League 2019 Opening - Miyata, Takamura, Mashiba, Volg Mahjong League - Sendo, Ippo, Kumi, and Sanada - 2019.png|Mahjong League 2019 Opening - Sendo, Ippo, Kumi, and Sanada Boxing Related Boxers= Morikawa - Book - Takahashi Naoto.png|Book - Takahashi Naoto Morikawa - Poster - Fukushima Manabu vs Oscar Larious.png|Fukushima Manabu vs Oscar Larious Morikawa - Poster - Raika Emiko.png|Poster - Raika Emiko Morikawa - Poster - Ryōta Murata vs Rob Brant.png|Poster - Ryōta Murata vs Rob Brant Morikawa - Poster - Ryōta Murata.png|Poster - Ryōta Murata Poster-manabu.gif|Manabu Fukushima World Title Poster Morikawa - The Ring - Naoya Inoue.png|The Ring Magazine - Naoya Inoue |-| U15 Boxing= Morikawa - U15 Boxing - 2013.png|U15 Boxing - 2013 Morikawa - U15 Boxing - 2014.png|U15 Boxing - 2014 Morikawa - U15 Boxing - 2015.png|U15 Boxing - 2015 Morikawa - U15 Boxing - 2016.png|U15 Boxing - 2016 Morikawa - U15 Boxing - 2017.png|U15 Boxing - 2017 Autographs Kamogawa Boxing Gym= Autograph - Ippo.png|Autograph - Makunouchi Ippo Autograph - Kimura.png|Autograph - Kimura Tatsuya Morikawa - Autograph - Kimura.png|Autograph - Kimura Morikawa - Autograph - Takamura.png|Autograph - Takamura |-| Other Characters= Autograph - Miyata.png|Autograph - Miyata Morikawa - Autograph - Martinez.png|Autograph - Martinez Morikawa - Autograph - Mashiba.png|Autograph - Mashiba Morikawa - Autograph - Miyata.png|Autograph - Miyata Morikawa - Autograph - Sendo.png|Autograph - Sendo Morikawa - Autograph - Date.png|Autograph - Date Morikawa - Autograph - Karasawa.png|Autograph - Karasawa Morikawa - Autograph - Umezawa.png|Autograph - Umezawa Morikawa - Autograph - Volg - 02.png| Autograph - Volg Morikawa - Autograph - Volg.png| Autograph - Volg Other Hajime no Ippo related = Morikawa - Martinez.png|Morikawa - Martinez Morikawa - Sawamura.png|Sawamura drinking coffee Early Character designs for Hajime No Ippo 2.jpg|Early Character designs for Hajime No Ippo Young Nekota poster.png|Young Nekota poster Morikawa - 30 years message - 2019.png Morikawa - Art Exhibit - Live Drawing - 01.png Morikawa - Magazine - Aoki - 01.png Morikawa - Volg with soccer - 2018.png|Volg with Soccerball - 2015 Morikawa - Takamura with Kendo Kobayashi .png|Takamura with Kendo Kobayashi Morikawa - Young Ippo.png|Young Ippo |-| Holiday Related = Ippo and Kumi New Years.png|Ippo and Kumi New Years JB Sports Boxing Gym - 2019.jpg|JB Sports Boxing Gym - 2019 New Years Card.png|New Years Card Morikawa - New Years - 2017.png|New Years - 2017 - Nekota Morikawa - New Years - 2018 - 02.png|New Years - 2018 - Nekota and Hachi Morikawa - New Years - 2018.png|New Years - 2018 - Kumi, Ippo, and Wanpo Morikawa - New Years - 2019.png|New Years - 2019 - Takamura Morikawa - New Years - 2020.png|New Years - 2020 - Bald Ippo Morikawa - New Years Card - 2016.png|New Years Card - 2016 - Takamura Morikawa - December 2019.png|December 2019 Morikawa - Holiday - 2018.png|Holiday - 2018 - Miyata and Zarate Morikawa - Holiday - 2019.png|Holiday - 2019 Morikawa - Summer 2015.png|Summer 2015 - Nekota and Hachi |-| Other = Morikawa - Inside Graffiti - Unreleased Project.png matuken.jpg|Matsushige High School Character design - Matsugen (left), Matsutaro (center), Matsuhime (right) House_of_Councillors_2019_election_day.png|House of Councillors 2019 election day. school emblem.gif|School Badge Morikawa designed Morikawa - Yoshihiro Matsumoto Shibuya ABEMAS.png|Yoshihiro Matsumoto Shibuya ABEMAS Category:Morikawa Jouji Tab